Young Justice's texts
by RedReno16
Summary: Ever wondered what the team's texts would look like?
1. Chapter 1

Z- Hey

R- sup

Z- wyd?

R-trolling tinder, wbu?

Z-...why

* * *

W- so you've met Catwoman

R- yeah, why

W-...is she really as hot as she looks on the news

R- I hate you

* * *

M- I finally figured out what a text means!

W- great job megalishious!

* * *

W- so...

R-what

W- I saw the news last night

R- let's not talk about the news from last night

W- alrighty

* * *

R- heyo!

SB- you are 10 feet away from me

* * *

W- hey

A-no

W- well alright then

* * *

W- so any missions coming up that you now about?

AL- I do not think we should discuss such matters on our cellular devices.

W- ohhhh yeahhhh

* * *

R- so I went to the stor today and I was passing the movies right

Z- yeah

R- the justin beiber movie was in the horror section lmao

Z- LOL someone knew what they were doing

* * *

M- I made a group chat!

Z- good job Ms. M

R-cool

W- awesome job Megalishious

A- Stop calling her that kid dork

SB- what is uno?

R- you don't want to know

SB- why?

W- it destroys friendships

M-that sounds terrible!

R-oh it is

* * *

M-can you help me make dinner? Conner wont after last time

Z- sure...what happened last time?

* * *

.

.

How you like guys? I'm not sure how I like them, but the last two were kinda funny ig. Please review! And let me know if you have suggestions!


	2. Chapter 2

R-Did you know that 80% of women ask questions they already know the answer to?

W-that's a scary thought

* * *

R-Blue is the best flavor

Z-Blue is a color

R-...blue is still the best flavor

* * *

W-hey

A-what

W-I'm hungry

A-go get food

W-I'm too lazy, and you are so close to the kitchen

A- goodbye

W-fine

* * *

AL- we are going to play uno tonight for a team bonding exercise

W- oh god no

R-prepare to lose

SB-it can't be that bad

A-they are being dramatic

M-yeah it can't be that bad

R-you'll see, and then you will regret everything

* * *

W-You know what's really annoying?

M-what?

W- when the dentist has like 20 things in your mouth and asks how your school year has been

M- what is a dentist?

W-...nvm

* * *

R- you remember Marcus?

W- that jerk at your school who hates you?

R-yah

W-what about him?

R- I accidently broke his nose

W- something tells me it wasn't really and accident

R-...

* * *

SB- What is a fangirl

W- LOL ask Rob

* * *

W- DUDE

R- Wally its 3:30 am what do you want!?

W- What if I put meat in my grilled cheese!

R-… you really woke me up for this?

* * *

R-hey come to the living room I've got to show you something

Z-what is it?

R- I put glow sticks on the ceiling fan, it's freaking awesome

Z-on my way!

* * *

W- Richard Grayson's new hair cut is hot

R- I don't know how to feel about what you just said


	3. Chapter 3

Z- So do we ever get to know what your real name is?

R- how do you know it's not actually just Rob

Z-...is it?

R- Lol no

* * *

M- Is the hunger games based on a true story?

R- ...yes

M- Oh those poor children!

* * *

W- you wanna come over today?

R- cant im grounded

W-what did you do?

R- I hid a puppy in the guys locker room at school

W- do you still have the puppy?

R- well yeah

W- gimme!

* * *

W- I wonder what the first person to have twins thought

AL- I'm not sure my friend. Maybe ask Batman?

* * *

W- so I heard you like bad boys

A-…

W- well, I mean im not trying to impress you but, today we used our phones in class and the teacher told us not to do anything but school work...I took a selfie

A- woooow

* * *

R- did you know the three things the human brain cannot help but notice are food, danger, and attractive people?

W- Im two of those three things.

R- food and danger?

W-what, no

R- food+danger= dangerous food

W-No

R- dangerous food= poison

W-NO

R- yes you are poison

* * *

\- hey you know razor commercials?

A- yeah

Z- they show women shaving legs with no hair on them...

A- wtf, those liars

* * *

R- I haven't slept in 48 hours and I have a test tomorrow, also I cant feel my leg and im pretty hungry

W- hey train wreck, this isn't your station

R- I hate you

* * *

W-According to Sir-Mix-A-Lot people who like big butts cannot lie

R- nice to know

W- I cannot lie

* * *

SB- What are you doing?

M- baking cookies!

SB-why are cookies called cookies when you bake them? Shouldn't they be called bakies?

* * *

.

.

.

How you like? Any suggestions? Anyone? Anyone? Let me know if you have ideas and please, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

W- hey you know how you have a two-piece costume?

A-yeah...

W- You should get a belly button piercing lol

A- um no

* * *

R- Im tired, I'm cold, I'm hungry, and I want to go home

W- you're at school aren't you?

R- yes

* * *

R- if I punched superman during an eclipse, would he feel it?

W-TRY IT!

* * *

W- reclining chair are the number one killer of ferrets

Z-...alright

W- always check your chair before you recline!

* * *

W- so you and Zee?

R- shut up

W-*knowing smirk*

R- whatever

* * *

W- you should dress up like Spiderman this year for Halloween and do patrol like that!

R-YESSSSSS

* * *

SB- what's wrong with wally?

R- the world my never know

* * *

M- what is an std?

R-...maybe ask black canary...

M- oh okay!

* * *

Z-so you live with batman

R- yup

Z- what is he like in his down time?

R-lol I don't think I can say

Z- dang

* * *

W-did you know that your stomach thinks all potatoes are mashed?

R- it's too early for this

.

.

.

.

Alrighty! I think updates for this story will occur daily! Let me know if you have ideas!


	5. Chapter 5

W- dude where did you go?

R-if im not back in five minutes...wait longer

W- pfft whatever

* * *

R-Waffles are just pancakes with abs

Z- huh. You're right

* * *

W- one time Rob sneezed so hard that his head slammed on his desk and he knocked himself out

R- shut up!

Z- omg really!

A- great job blunder boy

M- awwww poor robin!

AL- I did not think robin capable of such idiocy

R- it was an accident! Gosh!

S- how do you turn the notifications off on this?

* * *

W- if tomatoes are a fruit is ketchup a jam?

A- is food the only thing you think about?

* * *

Z- wyd?

R- Walking up to people in the mall showing them my license and asking them "HAVE YOU SEEN THIS MAN?!"

R-wbu?

Z-...why...just why

* * *

R- if you take your age and add 19 to it, it will always be how old you are in 19 years

W- Woah! You're right!

W-...wait

W- idiot

R- you're the one that fell for it.

* * *

M-you should tell us what robins real name is wally!

AL- maybe we should just ask robin

S- no, wally tell us

A- yeah fr we wanna know

Z- knowing would be nice

W- I can't guys! Sorry

S- oh come on!

R- you guys know this is a group chat with the WHOLE team right?

W-…

* * *

W- for the rest of the day end every sentence with in accordance to the prophesy and Ill stop asking to borrow your Xbox

R- done...in accordance to the prophecy

* * *

SB-Can someone feed wolf?

R- not it!

Z- not it!

W- not it!

A- no

M- not me!

AL- I guess the responsibility falls to me

R- good luck Kalder

W- be careful man

* * *

W- so last night...

R- do I regret it? Yes

R- would I do it again? Probably

W- get grounded?

R- lol yes, yes I did


	6. Chapter 6

R- centaurs have two rib cages

W- OMG they do!

* * *

R- heyyyyyyyyyyyy zeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Z- hey rob

R-hey zee?

Z- yeah?

R- u r butiful lik for reel!

Z- you okay Robin?

R- lota pain meds but you still pretty

* * *

W- I can still come over right?

R- yeah

W-...will Selina be there?

R- go step on a lego

* * *

W- Pepsi (when there's no coke)

R- Hot pockets(every bite a different temperature)

* * *

Ro- hey handsome

AL-um...hello Rocket.

* * *

SB- do you know how to sew?

M- no why?

SB- all of my tee shirts have been ripped up...

* * *

W- Nick miller is like the human version of the grumpy cat

A- who is nick miller?

W- wtf! You need to know these things

* * *

R- why do I keep getting texts and sc from random girls?!

W-ohhh...i may have put your phone number on Pinterest...

R- I'm coming for you

* * *

Z- do you think dora could find bobby pins?

A- lol I doubt it

* * *

R- I kinda want starbucks

W- what are you a white girl?

* * *

R- I. Need. Sleep.

SB- then go to sleep...?


	7. Chapter 7

Z- I have a headache

R- I'll be right there!

* * *

W- I'm boreddddddd

R- that doesn't give you the right to annoy me

* * *

W- you know since the team wont stop bugging you about your real name you should just make something up

R- what if they look the fake person up?

W-ohh yeahhh

* * *

M- are raccoons actually called trash pandas?

R- lol where did you hear that?

M- wally

R- don't listen to wally he is an idiot.

* * *

W- you look a lot like Sebastian Stan

R-...is that a good thing?

W- that is a fantastic thing

* * *

Z- are all heros only children?

R- lol no

Z- are you?

R-...i don't think I can say

* * *

A- I do this cute thing where I get no sleep at night and then hate life in the mornings

Z- ugh same

* * *

R- almost every time I tell Bruce a joke it turns into a life lecture

W- sucks to suck man

* * *

Z- its all fun and games until your metabolism slows down

W- lol I don't have that problem


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Sorry guys I know this is two days late, but I had a soccer game, then I got sick, and now I have homework but I'm ignoring it and just doing this! I know this one is short but I'm like so sick right now guys! Also, if you guys have any funny ideas or suggestions, please let me know!**

* * *

W- you know, my grades aren't that bad for someone who has the urge to drop out of school every few days

A- I guess there is a good reason we call you kid idiot

* * *

R- study tip: laminate your notes, then the tears wont mess them up

W- dude, that's kinda a great idea

* * *

Z- my throat hurts

A- suck it up

A- jk, do you need meds?

* * *

W- have you ever gotten your finger stuck in a lid where the straw is supposed to go?

SB- no

W-lol try it

SB- WTF THAT HURT!

W- ikr

* * *

W- do you think mermaids are real?

R- ever heard of Atlantis...

W- OH YEAH, I forgot about them

* * *

Z- I want to liv in a chocolate house

A- cramps?

Z-yes DX

* * *

W- did you know penguins search for the perfect pebble to give their mate?

A- fascinating


	9. Chapter 9

**I'M SO SORRY! I HAD A GAME LAST NIGHT AND DIDN"T GET HOME UNTIL TEN! Also, I had to play while I was sick, so when I got home, I quite literally passed out on my bed! BUT, I'm posting now! I'll try not to miss tomorrow!**

* * *

Z- Do you ever put a ring on your finger then get scared when you cant take it off?

A- OMG YES its terrifying

Z- especially when you aren't supposed to mess with it lol

A-...are you having this problem right now?

Z...lol

* * *

W- Dude

R- yah

W-...when do I get to meet Selina?

R- never...ever

W- Dang It!

R- this is one of those moments where I really don't like you

* * *

A- I don't understand how I can put 12 gallons of perfume on and it still goes away in two seconds

Z- RIGHT! And guy put cologne on and it lasts through a nuclear war!

* * *

W- Ive never finished a pencil before, I have found little short ones but I've never actually finished one

M- is that required on earth?

SB- why does it matter?

R- Ha, I have

A- Kid idiot

Z- I haven't either

AL- I have not done that either, my friend.

* * *

A- Charlie is soooo annoying!

R- Charlie?

A- sorry wrong person, it's some kid that goes to Gotham Academy

R- Charlie Anderson?

A- Yeah

A- WAIT, how did you know

R... I didn't?

* * *

W- you know, people say I act like I don't care

SB- … okay?

W- It's not an act

* * *

W- when I was little I was like terrified to tell my mom I failed a test but now I honestly jusy don't care

R- Im still terrifies to tell Bruce but... I don't fail tests 😉

W- well that would be bc he is terrifying

R- eh

* * *

R- If cinderella's shoe fit perfectly why did it fall off?

Z- OMG, you just ruined my childhood

R-lol oops


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, awesome readers! I know I'm late but I'm still very sick, sorry guys. Quick shout out to Star-The-Writer for the Artemis and Wally text! Great idea! If anyone else has ideas they would like to be included, let me know in PMs or in reviews! Thanks for reading - Blue**

* * *

A- The people at my school say such dumb stuff

W- like what?

M- what do you mean?

A- Well today this kid was just like" If cows ruled the world would they drink human milk?"

R- lol he is so dumb

A-...I didn't say it was a he, how did you know

R-...I... didn't?

W- BUSTED

* * *

W- SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS

R- are you filling your water bottle cap and drinking from it?

W-…

W- SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS

* * *

M- What is a doge? Is it like a dog?

W- she is much confuse

R- such ignorance

A- much annoying

Z- they so needs to shut up

M- what?

* * *

R- I CRASHED THE BATMOBILE!

W-Dude you are sooooo dead

R- BRUCE IS GONNA KILL ME! IM DEAD IM DEAD IM DEAD

W- And on this day, a great friend was lost.

* * *

AL- What is a chick flick?

M- I don't know, isn't a chick a baby chicken?

AL- do you think it is some cruel game in which you flick baby chickens?

M- I hope not! That is terrible! Someone must put a stop to chick flicks!

* * *

R- you know how Superman's fortress of solitude is like a giant Ice building that's away from everyone?

Z- yeah

R- isn't that kind like Elsa? XD

Z- wow, only you can make Superman look like a Disney princess

* * *

A: A friend just told me that I look and act like I hate her

W: You look and act like you hate me too

A: Oh, I hate you, just not her

* * *

\- how do you know so much about Gotham Academy?

R- where?

A- quit messing with me! You go there don't you?

R- what? Pfft, no. You are crazy. I go to the Ninja Academy of Ninjaness

A- ugh you are so annoying

R- thanks, I try

* * *

R- I feel like Moana is the only Disney character with realistic hair

W- What is it with you and Disney?

* * *

W- my neighbor is outside blowing bubbles rn

Z- so?

W- he is a grown man and its 2 am


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- I am finally updating again! Sorry it's been taking so long guys! I've super busy! Quick shout out to** **Guestest for the 2** **nd** **Robin and Wally text! Great idea! Also, a quick thank you to my readers! I really appreciate the support and the reviews! You guys always make my day! One more thing, because all of my stories are related unless I specifically say they are AU, I will be referencing other stories and even making one shots out of these texts! I own nothing!**

* * *

R- Have you ever walked into school then just turned around and walked out because school is completely overrated?

W- Lol all the time

* * *

R- ever think back to your childhood and realize "man, I was a really cringey little kid"

W- no

W- I have you

* * *

W- hey

SB- hey

W- why do white girls walk in odd numbers?

SB-…

W- because they cant even!

SB- what?

W- fine I'll go find someone that appreciates my joke the way it deserves!

* * *

A- So I'm on my lady's days right

Z- yeah

A- well every once in a while, wally will run to my room, open the door, throw a chocolate bar inside the room and then run away screaming "SATAN HAS BEEN FED! THE COAST IS CLEAR!"

Z- wtf

Z- at least you got chocolate though

* * *

W- Mya PROMISED she wouldn't tell

R- I think that when girls swear not to tell anyone, their best friend probably doesn't count

W- how do you know?

R- Barbra has told me SO MANY things that she "wasn't supposed to tell anyone" under that excuse

R- I have so much dirt on people

* * *

R-I could be a poet

AL- let me hear your poems then, my friend!

R- Friends are like the sea, coming and going with the tide

R- Best friends are the octopus that gets stuck to your face and won't let go

AL-Oh, well that was an interesting poem, Robin.

* * *

W- Im so stressed out rn that I'm getting on my own nerves

A- Now you know how we feel

* * *

R- if olive oil is made from olives...is baby oil made from...babies

Z- OMG NOOOOOOOO

* * *

R- sometimes even the little devil on my shoulder is just like "What the hell are you doing?"

W- where even is the little angel

R- oh he left a LONG time ago

* * *

W- where are you

R- I wont tell you where but I will tell you im am currently unsupervised

W- oh god no

R- there are so many things I could do right now:]


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Sup peoples! How's it going? Thank you for all of your reviews and support! Quick shout out to** _ **Cass**_ **for the very first text! Also, another shout out to** _ **Sass Princess 37**_ **for the 2** **nd** **and 3** **rd** **texts! Great ideas guys! Let me know in reviews and PMs if you have requests! And as always, I own nothing.**

* * *

SB- Guess what?  
R- your hamster won the Kentucky Derby.  
SB- I don't have a hamster.  
R-...  
R- you should get one.

* * *

W: I sneaked cookies past Batman and he still hasn't figured it out!  
A: I'll admit that's impressive  
W: I know right! If only I had a dollar for every time I did something genius.  
A: you'd have like 2 bucks.  
W: ouch

* * *

R: Do you know why Batman is accusing me of stealing his cookies?

W: ... nope

* * *

R- I used to think that gas was expensive, but then I realized I'm buying liquid exploding dinosaurs

W- OMG YOURE RIGHT!

* * *

W- my parents just don get it

AL- Don't get what, Wally?

W- My room is not a mess, its just an obstacle course that helps keep me fit

* * *

W- sometimes I think you're crazy

R- me, crazy?

W- yeah dude

R- I should get off of my unicorn and slap you!

* * *

A- I feel like you need to be handled by a babysitter all the times or you will do something stupid

R- You couldn't handle me if I came with instructions!

* * *

Z- can I come over?

A- sure

Z- good because I'm already at the door!

* * *

R- Id take a nerf bullet for you

SB-...thanks?

R- you're very welcome

* * *

A- My level of sarcasm has escalated to the point where I don't even know if im kidding anymore.

R- SAME!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N; Okay I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've been really busy! Soccer has been crazy and school is kinda kicking my but right now. Sorry! Anyway, as always, I own nothing. If you have any ideas or requests let me know through PMs or reviews! Sorry it's so short!**

* * *

R- Okay why do people feel safe under blankets? Its not like a murderer can't do anything to you if you are under one.

W- great you just ruined a perfectly good hiding place with your stupid logic

* * *

AL- We are going to have a movie night tonight as a bonding exercise

SB- Haven't we bonded enough?

R- Annabelle creation! That's what we are watching

W- are you freaking crazy rob?

Z- fr! I'm not watching that

M- what is that?

A- its about a doll

M- oh but dolls are so pretty!

W- NOT THIS ONE!

* * *

W- dude, so what if oxygen is a slow acting poison that takes like 85 years to take effect?!

R- im pretty sure we would know if it was...

* * *

W-POTATO

A-what

W- PoTAtO

A-wtf wally

* * *

R- wally just got his wisdom teeth taken out so just ignore him

A- ohh so that's why he keeps saying potato?

R- lol yeah

* * *

R- Sleep is my drug, my dealer is my bed

W- let me guess the police is your Alarm clock?

R-well I was going to say Alfred but yeah that works too

* * *

A- I feel like im really good at making plans then deciding last minute not to go through with them

Z- let me guess, you don't want to go shopping tonight

A- haha

A- no I don't

Z-great


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I hope to be posting more often soon!**

R- Dude! I'm pretty sure Selina is on her period

W- ...okay...how do you know?

R- She keeps yelling at me for no reason then making me cuddle with her then yelling at Bruce to get her ice cream...

W- dang. I think you're right.

W-...maybe throw chocolate at her

* * *

AL- We will be trying the windmill trust fall for a team bonding exercise today!

M- the what?

SB- no thanks

W- What's that?

R- YES!

A- fine

Z- what?

* * *

R- Alfred betrayed me!

W- dude what?

R- He said they were chocolate chip! He lied!  
W- Oh God! Tell me they weren't...

R-RAISIN!

W-NOOOOOOOOO

* * *

W-did you know farts can be caught on thermal cameras?

A-um okay

* * *

W- I just cant do this anymore!

SB- Cant do what?

W-I cant live this way!

SB- what are you talking about?

W-I'm in love! And I cant tell her!

SB-Just walk over to Artemis and tell her...

W-Artemis? UM NO! Im talking about Emma Watson!

* * *

A-Guys catwoman calls Robin "Kitten"!

M-OMG THAT'S ADORABLE

Z- awwwwwww that's so cute! Did wally tell you?

A-yeah

AL-It is quite cute

W- I told you not to tell anyone!

SB-…

R-WALLY I WILL KILL YOU

W-OH COME ON!

* * *

A-Hey

A-...kitten:]

R-NO

* * *

R- what was that very loud crash?

W- ...a mug

R- was it a black mug?

W-...there is a possibility that it was a black mug

R- Do you know who's mug that was?

W-...was it your mug?

R-No

R-It was Batman's mug

W-Oh Sh!t

R- Oh sh!t indeed

* * *

R—I JUST MET A COFFEE DEALER!

W-what? That's not a thing

R-it is too!

* * *

R- I got grounded again

W- what did you do this time?

R-I snuck into the Zoo and hung out with the Elephants again

W- you have a problem


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Also, anyone have any ideas? Please let me know! Oh, and a shout out to the peoples who get the Shakespear reference!**

R- Did you break the dang vase?

W-lol...what vase

R- Alfred is blaming me!

W- that sucks

R- GET DOWN HERE AND CONFESS

* * *

W- dude what if Scooby doo and the joker had a kid

R-wtf?

W- he would be like "they didn't have Scooby snacks...now they don't have a house"

R-...what happened to the house?

W-lol he blew it up

R- how the hell do you come up with these things?

* * *

W- I just saw a chicken crossing the road!

A-...okay

W-OMG!

* * *

A- Okay I found another really stupid girl thing

Z- okay shoot

A- I just saw a pregnancy test box

Z- okay...

A- it had a woman who looked about 8 MONTHS pregnant and she was holding the positive pregnancy test like it was news to her!

Z-wtf, she is some kind of stupid

* * *

R- DO YOU BITE YOUR THUMB AT ME SIR?

W-no...what...

R- DO YOU BITE YOUR THUMB?

W- ...i'm confused

* * *

W- Dude! I just laughed so hard that my neighbor's dog farted out of fear!

R-LOL what were you laughing at?

W-Some guy outside is running around with a light up samurai sword yelling "WHO ATE MY ORANGE CHICKEN?!"

R- wtf

R- dude im dying!

* * *

R- I'm so dead guys! So dead!

Z- wait why?

W- why?

A- what did you do?

AL- let us help you my friend!

M- Yes Robin! Let us help

S- who is trying to kill you?

R- I just through a Febreze bomb into a JL meeting. It's only a matter of time until they find me😢

A-wtf were you thinking?

R- I wasn't

* * *

W- wanna make Roy's windshield a rainbow?

R-YES!

W- we never learn

* * *

SB- I have a question

R- Okay what?

SB- what does gay mean?

R-...

R-...

S-what?

R- ask BC

SB-fine


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm updating really soon this time! Yay me! Any who, quick shout out to** _ **Cass**_ **for our first text! Yay Cass! And another shout out to** _ **ArKatlUm21**_ **for text number two and three! And finally, a shout out to** _ **Star-The-Writer**_ **for our fourth! (though I am not a big fan of birdflash I still think it's a funny text) Alright friends, please review or PM me with ideas or requests! Also, for the next chapter I do I was hoping to do a season two texts. It was requested a while ago and some ideas for that would be awesome so thanks in advance for any ideas! I OWN NOTHING! Thanks for reading guys! - Reno**

* * *

A- I just failed an English quiz. Ah!  
W- OMG! Same! Great minds think alike.  
A- you're an idiot  
W- yeah, yeah, sticks and stones

* * *

W: you stole my ice cream  
W:thief  
A: ...  
A: I hate puberty  
W: Oh srry

* * *

Z: Robin keeps playing pranks on me  
A:just pretend you have cramps  
A: that's the excuse I always use

* * *

W-Don't worry, Rob. I got this  
R-I love you  
A-Birdflash confirmed  
SB-Finally

* * *

W- Why does school start so early! UGHHHHHH

R-ikr! Like teachers always talk about how important sleep is!

* * *

R- I just got the longest freaking lecture of my life

W- what did you do?

R-"slammed the door" I told Alfred it was the wind but noooooo. He would rather believe I have a personal vendetta against my door!

* * *

Z- I hate when you have to read in class and then suddenly forget how to read

A- ikr! Where does it go! Freaking years of knowledge gone the second you need it!

* * *

R- when do you think Americans lost their british accents?

W-idk man

W- how long did it take you to lose yours?

R-...omg...i don't know! What happened to it?!

* * *

W- im home alone and I just heard something fall over!

W- am I gonna die?

W-omg im gonna di!

A- yeah you probably will

A- I'd say nice knowing you but...it really hasn't been

* * *

R- I'm such an idiot sometimes

A-I already knew that, but go on

R- I'm a freaking superhero but everytime I turn the lights off in a basement I run up the stairs as fast as I can!

* * *

 **Artemis is so sassy! Why can't I just be her? Please review peoples! Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Okay guys, shout out number one goes to** _ **Anonymous**_ **and that would be text number one!** **Shout out number two goes to** _ **ArKatlUm21**_ **for texts number 2 &3! Thank you you two are great!**

* * *

A- so are we ever gonna learn Robin's real name  
R- uh, no  
R- kinda the whole point of the sunglasses and secret identity  
W- I could tell you guys if you want  
A- really?  
R- what? wally no  
W- sure  
R- wally?!  
W- but someone guess first  
M- maybe David?  
W- no  
AL- William?  
W- nope  
R- seriously wally, are you really doing this rn?  
Z- is it Jessie Abraham Arthur McCartney?  
W- uh-oddly specific, but no  
Z- that's weird, i could've sworn...  
SB- Adam?  
W- you guys are really bad at this  
A- just tell us already  
M- yeah!  
W- fine...  
W- it's dick  
SB- ...  
Z- ...  
AL- ...  
M- ...(i don't believe i know that word)  
A- ...  
R- ...  
A- that's messed up wally I though you guys were friends  
W- no seriously it's dick

* * *

D: You stole the batcookies!

W: batcookies?  
D: well if B's gonna be grumpy, then someone has to be fun  
W: well, I guess they were shaped like bats, and you can't find bat-shaped cookies at the store  
D: stop changing the subject!  
D: wait, so you did eat them? B told me he did!  
W: I may have bribed him  
D: he's a billionaire, how do you bribe a billionaire  
W:I have my ways

* * *

D: do your ways involve me going on patrol IN PINK?

W: something like that

* * *

r- dude I have to tell you something, it's hilarious!

W-okay!

W-…

W-Rob?

R- I had to wait Bruce was looking over my shoulder

* * *

R- I just asked my teacher if I could borrow a pencil but he gave me a pen so I said "Sir this doesn't have a eraser though."

R-He looked me dead in the eye and said "Life doesn't have erasers"

W- Um harsh!

* * *

Z- One of the most frustrating moments is when you're washing your hands and then ur sleeve starts falling down

A-YESSSS

* * *

M-I need help with dinner

SB- NO


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long! Okay So shout out numero uno goes to** **Janea Todd** **for text** **number1. Shout out two goes to a** **Guest fot text 2** **. And Shout out numero three goes to** **ArKatlUm21** **for texts 3 and 4!** **Thanks guys!**

* * *

A: Wally is driving me crazy! Do something!  
R: I'm laughing; does that count?  
A: you're just as annoying. *Sighs*, boys are so difficult  
R: lol...compared to what?  
A: fighting a tiger, in a swamp while blindfolded, with your hands tied behind your back, and wearing lead weights on your ankles.  
R: sounds like fun  
A: you're impossible!

* * *

R - hey guys, would you believe me if I told you I had superpowers and just wanted to hide them because B-man's rule on no metas?  
A- yes

K-I mean yeah

Z- yeah I would

M- Yes!

SB- makes sense

A- Yes my friend  
R - what if I told you that I could secretly fly and that was my superpower?

A- I guess that's believable

R - ...what if I told you that all of that was a lie/my fantasy and I was just an ordinary human?

A- that's obviously not true

K- yeah dude

* * *

W: hey, why do we use the phrase 'its raining cats and dogs'  
R: I dunno, do u know Arty Farty?  
A: I was once told that in the Middle Ages the flash floods were so bad that cats and dogs would swim through the streets to get places  
A: but I'm pretty sure thats not tru  
W: soo...ignoring the fact that you responded to the name 'Arty Farty...'  
R: does that mean we get to call you that now?  
A: NOOO

* * *

M: is there a reason for you two to be hiding in the kitchen? and Robin with the cupboards I get, but why does Wally fit in the fridge?  
R: because you have to provide for several metahumans and one speedster along with two kids with a big metabolism  
W: we needed a large fridge, so Batman got us one  
W: just dont tell Arty we're here  
A: hey Kidmouth, this is a group chat  
R: lol  
W: wait, how come I get called out and he doesn't  
R: cuz ur stupid  
A: and that we can agree on

* * *

K- knock knock

R- whos there

K-Daisy

R- Daisy who

K-DAISY ME ROLLIN THEY HATIN!

R- ding dong

K-….

R-ur wrong

* * *

AL- So what do you want to be when you are older?

R- a chicken nugget scientist

* * *

M- You know whats sad

K-no stop I just want to catch pokemon not feelings!

* * *

 **Oh and I have a Poll out! Please vote!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello Lovelies! How is life? Hope it's good! How was everyone's thanksgiving? I'm actually asking btw like fr let me know I'd love to know how you all are doing! So I feel like it's been a while but today is a day for updating! I'm feeling good about these today! Let me know how you like them or if you have any requests! To whoever it was that asked me for a chapter with season 2 characters, I'm going to do it...eventually! I promise! Other than that, Please R &R and enjoy!**

* * *

R- Did you know that the world is shaped like a cat playing with Australia?

M- What?

R- look it up

M- Oh My Gosh! You're right! Hello Megan! How did I not see this before?

* * *

W- hey I have a question

R- I'm sure I have an answer and if for whatever reason I do not I'll just answer in interpretive dance

W-umm...okay

* * *

AL- Have you ever realized that people cut down trees to make bird houses?

W- Well yeah

AL- But the birds houses are the trees...

W-omg

W- so we cut down bird houses to make bird houses

AL- exactly

W- but it's like a renovation. Yeah we are renovating the birds house.

* * *

R- okay so during patrol last night I was shot in the leg right and I was on a lot of pain meds when I woke up this morning and for whatever reason I thought I was dying so I looked Bruce dead in the eye and said " I hid it in Paris" with no further explanation and hen I passed out again when I woke up like ten minutes ago he was freaking out and him and Selina were talking about what I could have hidden in paris LOL

W- dude you got shot?

R- yeah yeah but how funny was that

W-*facepalms*

* * *

W- Aunt Iris just left me alone with one of her friends from work and she is just staring at me

R- one time Bruce brought some lady home with him after a gala and he had to go to work early the next morning for a meeting so the lady came down from his room and we just like ate breakfast together...it was so awkward

W- dang...was she hot?

R- dude I was like 10

* * *

W- people are giving me weird looks and its hilarious!

A- well that's not unusual but why are they doing it this time?

W- I put Gatorade in a Windex bottle...and I'm drinking it LOL

A- wow

* * *

R- GUYS I'M TRAPPED IN AN ELEVATOR!

W- NOOOOOOO

A- calm tf down

Z- you will live

AL- that is terrible

SB- why wont you morons tell me how to turn off the notifications?

M- Connor be nice!

R-HELPPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

W- wanna play battle shots?

R- what?

W- it's like battle ship but with shots

R-like from a gun or...

W- no you idiot! Like vodka!

R-ohhhhhhhhhhh

R- yeah sure

* * *

R- hey you remember that one crush you had...

W- Stop! Stop now!

* * *

SB- SHUT UP!

R- do I need to slap you with a chair?

SB- that wouldn't even hurt me!

R-…

R- do I need to slap you with a chair made of kryptonite?

* * *

W- Why don't I have a girlfriend?

R- because you have the ugly


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey guys! How's it hanging? OKAY! It's time for season 2 texts! BAM! Told you guys I'd get to them! I hope you enjoy! And as always, I own nothing and R &Rs are greatly appreciated! I'll probably just right out their names so it's less confusing. This one may be a bit short though but I don't know yet. This one's for you Bat-Fam 13! **

* * *

Nightwing- Alright, who gave Bart candy!?

Gar- was that bad...

Nightwing- Have you even seen the training room?

* * *

Wally- How are things going at the cave?

Nightwing-…

Wally- that bad?

Wally-Bart destroyed the training room bc Gar gave him candy, now gar feels bad and keeps trying to apologize, Megan and Lagaan are being super clingy again and so now SB is pissed and Tim and Stephanie are awkwardly flirting in the corner of the room

Wally- dang

* * *

Blue Beetle- Stop stealing my food!

Bart- What... me? Steal your food? Never!

* * *

Bart- did you know that if you are climbing a mountain, you are not swimming?

Batgirl- No, really? How could you tell?

* * *

Bart- Hey Bro

Wally- Broski

Bart- Brotato chip

Wally- Brosicle

Bart- Brosideon

Wally- Han Brolo

Bart- Brocahontas

Wally- Marco Brolo

* * *

Stephanie- - So is that story about you and Conner true?

Megan- ...What story?

Stephanie- The one about you and him trying to make dinner and then you just dumped ingrediance all over him lol

Megan- maybe...

* * *

Nightwing- sooo...water is basically snowman blood

Wally- Dude...

Wally- we need to grow up

Nightwing-...LOL

Wally- IKR like that's gonna happen! LOL

* * *

Tim- did you hear about the kidnapping at school?

Mightwing- No! What? Who?

Tim- its okay!

Tim- He woke up

Nightwing-…

Nightwing- are you kidding me

* * *

 **Oh, one more thing! I have a poll out so please check it out! Thanks guys!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Okay Tell me what you guys think about this: I'll make a whole new story for season two texts! I didn't expect them to be that popular but they kinda blew up. So, let me know what you guys think about that bc I feel like it could get confusing if I put more on the same page as season 1. Anyway, enjoy! (Season one this time sorry guys.)**

* * *

R- Dude! Did you know that it's not illegal to escape prison in Germany?

W- and…

R- Now we can go do that thing!

W- LETS GO!

* * *

Z- That one skinny friend that eats more than a hippo…

A- freaking Wally

* * *

R- Did you know that you can actually buy bananas in grocery stores in canada?

SB-yes…

* * *

W- some idiot drove a barbie car to school today and freaking parked it and then this idiot, Jared, ran it over bc he didn't see it and tried to park there

R- Lol wtf

W- then the girl that drove it stormed out of the school and started yelling at him and she was threatening to sue

R- dude what even is your school?

* * *

W- woah...Artemis

A- what?

W- your mom's name is mom...and...and that's the same as MY mom…

A-...

W-are...are we related?

A-wtf kind of drugs are you on? And can you give me some?

* * *

R- today my teacher asked if anyone in the room felt like they were a loser and if so stand up I stood up and she was like "awwww you're nor a loser!" and i was like ik I just didn't want you to be the only one standing up…

W- ROASTED

* * *

W- friends are kinda like chicken…

AL- in what way?

W- if you eat them...they die…

Al-...well you're not wrong

* * *

W- you know, if you're ever cold you can go stand in a corner…

R- let me guess, it's because they are normally around 90 degrese

W-...oh

W- well yeah, but i mean you could have let me finish the joke…geeze

* * *

M- um Robin?

R- Yeah Miss M?

M- I was a a store today and I was asked to help a lady check her balance, so i pushed her. She didn't seem to like it…

R-..what? OML that is hilarious! I have to tell Wally hold up!

M-...?

* * *

R- Wall I swear to god if you touch my freaking cereal one more time i will hid ALL OF THE FOOD

W- geeze okay...it was just two bowls

R- WAIT YOU HAD TWO? WTF DUDE!


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:Hey guys! So shout out #1 goes to Star-The-Writer! Thank you Star! I still have a poll out guys, so check that out please! And enjoy! Also did you guys want me to make a new fic for season 2 texts? They were a pretty big hit! Anyone else watch the Dolan Twins? 2nd one I got from them lol.**

* * *

W-Let's all bake a cake

K- It would be good team bonding

R- We just can't use a flamethrower like last time

A- WHO LET YOU IDIOTS TOUCH A FLAMETHROWER?!

* * *

W- Hey do you have a kid?

R- I dont think so

W-jk

W-wait...what do you mean you dont think so?

R- a lot of people call me daddy…

W-..thats...thats not what they mean bro…

W- I think you and Bruce should talk…

R-what?

* * *

R- Bob the builder, can we fix it?

M-What?

M-Sir, I think you have the wrong number. My name is not Bob…

R- What? No Megan, it's me...Robin.I was just asking-nevermind

* * *

R- I feel like people get creeped when I know a lot about them so i have to tone down what i know

W- well i mean it makes sense

W- you would be creeped out too if someone knew everything about you without you saying anything

* * *

SB-You are so immature

W- oh yeah, well...you can't come in my fort anymore!

* * *

W- whats green and if it fell out of a tree would kill you

R- a pool table?

W-what...no?

W- a green poison dart frog…

R-ohh

* * *

W-someone stole my mood ring and...I just

A-...

W- I don't know how to feel about it

* * *

R- What do you think would happen is I accidentally ate dish soap?

W-tell me you didn't…

R-hahaha…

* * *

W-omg a bath is a reverse boat!

Z-um...okay

* * *

A- Some idiot just asked my why I'm brining my backpack to the bathroom

Z-oml

* * *

Z- I found a kitten! OMG!

Z- Rob! A KITTEN!  
R-WHERE?

Z-outside the cave!

R-OMG DONT LET IT RUN AWAY! I NEED TO PET IT!


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay! Shout outs! Text one is from** _ **ColouredKittens**_ **! And text two is from** _ **ArKatlUm21**_ **! I hope you guys enjoy! Sorry for the delay in updating I had finals:(**

* * *

W-saaaave me!

W-I don't know how much longer I have dude!

W-the agony!

R-You got grounded again, didn't you?

* * *

R: Harley's an idiot

W: how so?

R: this is how he tried to get me to betray Batman

R: Her: robin, I've got a secret to blow your mind

R: Me: what is it?

R: Her: I overheard Batman talking to Jim Gordon...

W: what did he say?

R: wait for it...

R: Her: you're adopted!

W: lol

* * *

R-why is it that whenever Alfred looks for something it magically appears?

W- Same...but for my mom and not Alfred

R- Alfred is like my honorary mom though

* * *

A- I don't trust you to handle the fireworks

R- why not?

A- I feel like you will accidentally kill someone

R- um no

R- the chances of dying by fireworks is 1 in 615,488

A- shut up because you know one of us would be that one

* * *

R- I dont think I've ever been as scared as I just was

W- what happened?

R-I'm at selina's apartment helping her put up her christmas tree and I took a break and went to get some water

W-okay

R- I came back and i was putting another branch on the tree and one of her freaking cats jumped out of the tree and onto my head!

W- damn i wish I could see that!

* * *

A- I'm home alone and im taking a shower and i just hear a noise

Z- so maybe...maybe you aren't alone

A-shut up!

* * *

W- you're short

W-ha

R- go suck on a cactus

* * *

W- mirrors don't lie arty

A- yeah and lucky for you they don't laugh

* * *

A- what do i do?!

Z- well first, hakuna your tatas

* * *

A- wally is literally the human version of cramps

Z-lol so acurate


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a while but I'm still busy with the puppers and now it's back to school. If anyone is wondering, I'm working on the 9th chapter of The manor and also another chapter of Permanent. I have not abandoned those fics or any of my other fics either! Thanks for reading! Hope you had a great day lovelies!**

R-All im doing is trying to take a drink but then the ice decides to attack my face

W-I'm sorry man

….

W- it's 2 AM and I'm getting water from the kitchen but I think a demon is in here

R- dude really

….

M-let's go on a vacation out of the country!

A-good idea!

Z-Yess!

W-Robin's paying!

R-What why?!

A-where should we go?

M-Hawaii!

SB-...but thats not…

R-Miss M...thats still America

M-what?

…

Z-I wish I was a caterpillar

A-why?

Z-they have such great lives, all they do is eat then take a nap and wake up gorgeous

…

R- I just...I don't...why!

R-Why would they do it right in the middle of the batcave?! I walk in there all the time!

W-walk in on B and Catwoman again?

R-yeah

R-got any bleach?

…

W- I was talking to this girl at school and she was flirting back and then I blanked and asked her what school she goes to…

A- And that's why you don't have a girlfriend

R- well actually there are a lot of reasons

W-Rob?

A- How the hell did you get on here?

R- guys, guys...I'm a hacker, it's kinda what I do

…

R-I can hear your music

W-It's Britney Bech!

…

Z- I want icecream

A- when do you not?

….

W-hey

A-oh my god go away!

W-geez okay

…

Z-I hate you for leaving me alone with these idiots

R-I'm sick! I couldn't go to school!

Z- whatever!


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I just realized I had a lot or requests and I feel so bad for not putting them in so bonus chapter! TWO IN ONE DAY!**

… **..**

(The Elemental Angel)

Robin: Lol  
Robin: One of the questions on a fifth grade math test online was this  
Robin: Wally the Walrus is on a diethe weighs 1672 pounds at the moment, but loses 8% of his weight. How much does Wally weigh now exactly?  
Wally: So?  
Robin: It reminded me of you  
Robin: And I realized a walrus is better at going on a diet than you  
Wally: stfu

(Guest)

A:WTH DID YOU GUYS DO

A: ROBIN IS RUNNING AROUND AND THROWING SMOKE BOMBS EVERYWHERE

W: ...He might have grabbed my bucket of Halloween candy ...and eaten the entire thing

A: IF WE SURVIVE THIS I'MMA KILL YOU

Z: SAME SAME SAME ROBIN JUST SNUCK INTO MY ROOM

R: Mwahahaha...

W: WE'RE DOOMED

(The Elemental Angel)

Robin: Hey Arty, got any two's  
Artemis: nah, go Aquafish  
Aqualad:...  
M'gann: Conner, three's?  
Conner: Srhry,., ghof aqweuasfdisch  
M'gann:?  
Robin: I thinm his fingers r still too big for texting  
Artemis: M'gann, got an eight?  
M'gann: go aquafish  
Aqualad: you guys need to make it more clear that you're playing Go Fish Justice League style…

(ColouredKittens)

W-Arty  
W-Arty  
W-Arty Farty  
W-Arty Farty Carty  
W- Arty Farty Carty Milardy  
A- SHUT UP

(me)

A-ROBIN WHY TF DID YOU RUN OVER HERE AND KICK ME?!

R-BC THIS IS SPARTA!


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey guys! Just so you know, any text without someone in parentheses above it, is mine. I let you know so it doesn't get confusing!**

R-let's burn it

R-all of it

W-dude...what? No.

…..

(Scarlet Letter)

Artemis: I need chocolate ice cream so bad right now.  
Zatanna: bad day?  
Artemis: I just came back from the dentist. The lady kept asking me questions about school while sticking her fingers in my mouth.  
Zatanna: I hate that so much!

(The Elemental Angel)

Robin: Why is it that there's always this one teacher at school who's the strictest person alive?  
Wally: Why is it that everyone complains how awkward that one teacher is when all they do is tell jokes but no one laughs?  
Artemis: WhY iS iT tHaT yOu GuYs AlWaYs TeXt In ThE mOrNiNg?  
Robin: Well someone's not a morning person  
Artemis:DoN't EvEn StArT rIgHt NoW

(Guest)

KF: wow, coffee cake smells like...coffee  
A: how high are you?  
KF: no Artemis; it's, high, how are you?  
A:...

(Guest)

R: I'm not going in  
R: the water doesn't call me  
W: it DOESN'T?!  
W: Z: guess even the water thinks you can be annoying XD  
R: ...screw it, I'm going in. I will annoy the heck out of that water

R-I feel like we should have a theme song

W-but no words, just music

Z-chinese takeout floats if you put it in a bathtub

A-that is very good to know

R-so i tried to catch fog yesterday

M-and?

R-mist

R-Bruce turned off the wifi!

W- okay, that's just going too far!


	27. Chapter 27

**Guys I just took a quiz on what comic book character I would be and guess who I got! Catwoman!**

 **Anyway, sorry guys, I know it's been a while but I've been so busy lately!**

* * *

The Elemental Angel-

W: You know how when you feed a stray cat it's just gonna come back?  
R: yeah  
W: well I did that once when I was five  
W: And now it occasionally follows me around  
R: I'm sensing there's more to the story...  
W: apparently this cat is very over protective of me  
W: you know how I occasionally get a black eye from random bullies at school?  
R: yeah  
W: the cat was able to smell the guy who punched me by just looking at my face  
W: and the next morning when I got to school all I could see was him running around with the cat clawing his head  
R: lol

* * *

Bookworm437341-

R: I hate when ppl ask you 'if you drink?'  
R: Like of course I drink  
R: I have water every day and when I wanna loosen up a lil bit I'll have a juice box  
W: GO TF TO SLEEP

* * *

Bookworm437341-

W: If you ever trip and fall in public, get up, laugh to yourself, and say to anyone looking... "Sorry, it's just been so long since I've inhabited a body."  
D: I did that once. Fell over and saw a guy staring at me. Got up and wandered past him muttering "too many legs, must fix that in the next phase". The look on his face was freaking priceless.

* * *

W:if you could be any female leaguer, hero, villain, or anti-hero, who would you be?

SB: Why?

W:Just answer

SB:Black Canary I guess

W:ooooooohhh I'm tellin Megan!

SB:WHAT NO SHUT UP!

* * *

R-Why is english so hard?

W-That's what she said.

R-What?

* * *

Scarlet Letter

Z: when you can't wear shorts because you forgot to shave your legs and then it's like 100 degrees outside

A: *sighs* it's a struggle

Z: this is torture! Beauty should not equal pain!

A: I feel your pain and raise you two gripes

Z: I see your two gripes and raise you two complaints

* * *

W- I have a test I haven't studied for in two hours!

R-what's it over?

W-Kemestry

R-yeah ur gonna fail

R-you've never been good at that

W-HEY!

* * *

R-im so confused!

W- how confused?

R- like a chameleon in a bag of skittles!

W-dang...that is very confused

* * *

R- i was in the middle of cuddling Isis and she got up and left my bed!

W-must be a hard life

R- no one will cuddle me!

W-I'll cuddle you

R-thanks man

R-but just so you know, i don't swing that way

* * *

A-i just tripped on a shoe and cussed it out

Z-XD

Z-bet you got grounded though

A-of course

* * *

M-who wants cookies?!

M-

M-no one?

SB-okay

M-YAY!


	28. Chapter 28

**Special guest appearance from Catwoman and Batman! I hope you enjoy! And I'd love some feedback or ideas!**

* * *

R-THE EASTER BUNNY CAME!

W-Dude, you're 13 how do you still believe in the easter bunny?

R- I don't but as long as Bruce thinks I do I get presents

W-why didn't I think of that?!

R- bc you're and idiot

* * *

 **Garm:**

R-Do you wanna know what Batman texts like?  
W-What, does he brood via text or something?  
R-Yes.  
W-Waht. no. noway. HOW?  
B-Like this.  
R-ohshitgottago  
W-DONT LEAVE ME

* * *

R: What's up?

B: The ceiling.

R:No, what are you doing?

B: Catwoman.

R:...

R: ...Why...I don't...no

R: Can I move out?

* * *

W:Dude seriously

R: What?

W: When Can I meet her?

C: Hi, Wally.

W:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

R: Selina

R:SELINA

R: I'm about to get arrested

S: RICHARD JOHN GRAYSON WHAT DID YOU DO?

R:Why do you only answer when I do something wrong

* * *

W: I passed my Geometry test!

M:WTF

W:...do you know what that means?

M: Wow that's Fantastic, duh

W:um...noooo

* * *

B: Can you watch Robin?

R: excuse me? I don't need to be watched!

C:I'll handle him.

R:Handle me? Who do you think you are? Some kind of miracle worker?

* * *

SB: Why does superman hate me?

W: awe man he doesn't hate you...He's just...busy?

SB: wow, real convincing

* * *

W: DUDE!

A: don't call me that

W: if you stack candy corn it actually looks like corn on the cob!

A:fascinating

* * *

R: Did you know that mosquitoes are more likely to bite blonds than dark haired people?

A: Shut up


	29. Chapter 29

SB- I keep accidentally making eye contact with Superman

W-Well thats awkward!

…

R- I feel like out of everything that could kill me it's gonna end up being my sarcasm

W-how so?

R- Like one day I'll just be chillin in Gotham and someone is gonna pull a gun on me or something and I'll sas something stupid like "Wha are you gonna do shoot me?"...but then they do

W-umm...so maybe dont say that

….

A- I don't think medecine companies have any idea what fruit tastes like.

Z- they definitely don't.

…..

R- Seina and Alfred won't stop yelling at me.

R- apparently answering the question they asked is still a form of back talk.

R- Update: Bruce got home and he has joined in. I'm honestly kinda scared for my life now.

Wally- Welp

R- Oh sh*t they've seen me texting! Gotta go!

…

A- got detention again

Z- what did you do this time?

A- i was packing up my stuff but apparently we still had 11 seconds before the bell rang so my teacher went off

…

Star-The-Writer

R- One time, when I was seven. My Dad was chasing me around the house with a fake spider and I tripped, hit the back of the couch, then ate the floor. When I hit the couch I yelled "sh*t!" and the only reason I didn't get in trouble was because my parents where on the floor laughing.  
W- I was walking in an alley and for some reason I look up and I see a gray blur before a cat lands on my face, scratches my face while I'm screaming every cuss word I know and then it finally leaps off my face and runs away. I turn towards the entrance of the alley and a group of people were videotaping me.  
R- Your wins

…

R- I was in the elevator with Bruce waiting to go down and one of his top employees walked in and they were talking. And right at the end of the trip he asked me how old I was and for some reason I said 11 then had to think about it for a full 8 seconds before correcting myself to say 13.

W-how did you not know that?

…..

M- I keep saying ow when things surprise me but I'm not even hurt.

K- That is odd.

….

R- I keep hearing weird Noises in the house.

Z- what kind of noises?

R- I don't really know but I've already accepted the fact that I'm going to die.

Z-You're so dramatic.

R-You're going to regret saying that when I'm dead.

….

W-When I was little I faked being asleep just so I could get carried to bed.

M-awwww that's cute!

W- Robin still does that.

R-I DO NOT!


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I'm back! 7th text is from The Elemental Angel, thanks for all the reviews and texts babe! (I think I'm gonna start doing shootouts! I've seen them and think they're pretty cool!**

R- HEY

W- yes?

R- YOU MESS WITH THE GECKO YOU GET THE PECKO

W-what

* * *

A- got any plans tonight?

W- no why?

A- loser

* * *

R-Hey Zee

Z- 3 words, 8 letters, say it and I'm yours

R- I got food?

Z- You know me so well

* * *

RA- Stop telling people I was drunk

W- but you were

RA- I was not!

R- dude the intercom came on at walgreens and you fell on the floor and screamed "THE LORD HAS SPOKEN, BOW SINNERS!"

* * *

R- So I was at school and one of the populars came up and was like "So are you like full breed American?" and I was like "Oh yeah, my dad was a bald eagle and my mom is the statue of liberty."

W- SAVAGE

* * *

A: I'm not comfortable with talking about that mission  
S:I can second that statement  
R:You can't say it wasn't a bit entertaining  
W:Maybe the idea is entertaining to you  
Z: Actually, I can distinctly remember that Robin was certainly NOT laughing  
Z: More like screaming  
M: Are you sure your fine  
R: One, it's you're, not your  
R: And two, it was just another incident with fear gas  
K: Sorry, I don't think I was there. What happened  
A: Lol, Kid Idiot over here shoved ran into Robin and made him drop his air filter thingy while we were supposed to find out what the fear gas was doing in Central  
K: ...  
K: Did you find out why it was there?  
W: Yeah, Rob insisted we continue  
S: Why are we all texting when we're all in the medbay five feet apart  
R: Shhh  
W: This is the new thing  
W: Don't ruin it for us

* * *

M- Hey can you guys help me move some stuff into my room? I'm redecorating and I want some help! It will be fun!

SB- Yeah right now her room is as empty as Superman's presence in my life

W- DANGGGGGGG

R-ROASTEDDDDDDD

Z-SOMEBODY GET THAT MAN SOME ICEEEE

A- Superman didn't even see it…

R- IMMA SHOW HIM


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Shout out goes to...Star-The-Writer! Thanks for reading and reviewing you always make my day and I love your ideas! I missed writing so much so I'm trying to do better with updates but I have a lot on my plate at the moment. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **-Red**

* * *

M- Do you wanna build a…

W- SPACESHIP

* * *

D- Obtuse

W-rubber goose

D- green moose

W- red noose

D- drug abuse

W- oh dang dude

* * *

W- I DONT HAVE ENOUGH MILK FOR MY CEREAL

A- Shut up baywatch! It's 3 in the morning!

* * *

W- dude i feel like B is gonna crash the first high school party you go to

R- probably, yeah

* * *

R- okay so my laptop will take a picture of whoever gets the password wrong after three tries

W- okay

R- well i got an alert on my phone

W- right

R- it was Selina's cat

W-hm

R- I don't think it was an accident

W- Selina's trying to spy on you and is using her cat

* * *

W- WTF

S- what

W- TAG STANDS FOR "TOUCH AND GO"

S- okay…?

* * *

A- wyd?

W- making pancakes

A- aren't you at school?

W- yup

* * *

A- wyd

R- driving

A-wait, you have your licence?

R- no

A-...im not even gonna ask

* * *

R- Bad news!

W- What?

R- we can't do the tide pod challenge!

W- WHAT WHY

R- THEY LOCKED UP THE PODS!

W- DAMMIT AMERICA LOOK WHAT UR MEMES DID!

* * *

Z- GUYS!

Z- I just shaved! Come feel my legs!

SB-...why?

W- Robin wants to feel ur legs!

A- proud of you girl

R-STFU WALLY

M-awwwwwwww

AL-?


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Shout out goes to….Loftcat27! Thanks for all of your reviews! They really make my day! Idk when the next one will be out but hopefully soon! Also, I'm working on the manor ch 16 and Debts ch 4! They should be out soon too! Thanks and have a great day!**

* * *

W- You know what really gets my goat?

R- EL CHUPACABRA?

W-no….what

* * *

W- Fergalicious definition make them boys go loco

R- They want my treasure, so they get their pleasures from my photo

Z- You could see me, you can't squeeze me

A- I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy

AL-?

S- I'm done

S- I dont want a phone anymore

M- what is this?

R- FERGALICIOUS

* * *

Batman- Richard John Grayson

R-...yes?

Batman- You are not allowed to listen to the song "Fergalicious".

R-...

Batman- Ever.

R-okay

* * *

W- Hey

W- hey

W- hey you okay?

W- Did you have a screamy dreamy?

R- NO

* * *

A- So today at school we all got high

W- what?

A- yeah someone put weed in the vents

R- yeah they hot boxed the school lol

A- I KNOW YOU GO THERE JUST ADMIT IT!

* * *

R- English is hard

W- Yes but through tough thorough thought it can be understood

R- STOP

R- you made me cry

W- awe dude

* * *

A- I think I may be going insane

Z- why's that?

A- last night my mom found me at 3 in the morning sitting on top ot the cabinets laugh-crying and eating ice cream

Z- huh

Z- maybe a bit

* * *

Z- If you believe in yourself, yesterday's eyeliner could be todays smokey eye

A- i believe in myself

* * *

W- * sends picture of lady in a bush*

SB- is that how vegans are born?

W-...yes

W- yes it is

SB- oh okay

* * *

R- think i just had a mental break down

W- you okay?

R- yeah

R- now im looking at memes

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
